carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Deokjoo
Personality DJ is an introvert. She prefers solitude and quiet over any sort of social interactions. She keeps to herself mostly, spending most of her time wearing headphones and having her nose buried in a book. When she's not locked up in her room, she's usually running errands for her aunts or hanging out with her few friends. She isn't very energetic and tends to be on the more mellow side. She can be quite cynical and negative at times, but usually lingers on the side of subtle optimism. Biography DJ is the youngest witch in her family and niece of the strongest witch in the city. She was born to a loving mother in the heart of Seoul, but that's all she really remembers about her mother; that she had one. When she was young, her mother passed away mysteriously and she never knew why. Even as an adult, her aunts stray away from the subject when it's brought up and go to great lengths to avoid mentioning their sister. When she was a young child, Deokjoo was bullied. She was a small, impish child with a boyish haircut and no friends, which instantly made her a target on the playground. On top of her boyish appearance, Deokjoo's family lived in the oldest house in the city, the house that most of the residents referred to as a 'haunted house'. Her brother was ten years older than her and often stuck up for her when he could, but since they went to different schools it was difficult for him to always fend off the bullies from his sister. The only friend she had at that age was a fellow misfit and outcast who turned out to be a lifelong friend. When Deokjoo was seven years old, her brother was killed in a car accident and her life changed forever. But instead of losing her closest relative, he never left. While he died in the accident, his ghost never left the earth plane and he stuck around. Because of this, she never mourned for her brother properly and that in turned sparked more rumors about her. Rumors spread further about her family and how they were witches. And while it was true, the rumors became more and more cruel with each passing month. Eventually, at the end of her high school years, she had no friends and had become a complete recluse. Now, in university, she still keeps to herself but is more resistant to bullying. She likes to focus on her studies and her family while trying her best to get by in life. Along with her crazy aunts, annoying cousin, and dead brother, DJ tries her best to survive in a world that seems to be so straight-laced. Relationships *Zelda (Aunt) *Raven (Aunt) *Raon (Cousin) *Dongcheol (Brother) *Kwon Seohyun ( Mother ) *Unknown ( Father ) *Chansung (Childhood Friend) *August (Love Interest) Inspirations * Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) * Blue Sargent (The Raven Boys) * Zoe Benson (American Horror Story: Coven) * Rose Asher (Invisible Ghosts) * Midori (Norwegian Wood) * Naoko (Norweigan Wood) Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Character Category:The Raven Circle Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Alive